Good Things, Small Packages
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. When an indecisive and naggingly insistent Hotch cannot think of a single gift he wants for Father's Day, Emily takes matters into her own hands and ends up getting a couple large, expensive presents for him against his will - along with a small priceless gift as well. Written for raffinit. Happy Father's Day!


**Author's Note: Amidst all the angsty stories that seem to be manifesting lately (I blame raffinit, though she undoubtedly blames me), I felt the need to write something just completely made of fluff to console myself - and what better occasion to write about than Father's Day? :) Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I sincerely hope you enjoy!**

**Casandra, love, this one's for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Come _on_, Aaron," Emily huffed, her fingers running from his shoulder to his wrist. "Father's Day is two days away. You have to want _something_."

He turned his head to peer at her sleepily, a handsome smile stretching his lips. "No, babe. I don't. And you don't have to get me anything." A beat passed. "Though I know you will, because you've always been so stubborn."

Emily just returned his smile, ignoring him all the while. "First, I thought of getting you a tie. But God knows, you have hundreds. Then I thought of an expensive fountain pen; you liked the one I gave you for Christmas. But that's just it. I gave you one for Christmas. I could get you a new suit, but you have hundreds to match your hundreds of ties," she said, smirking. "A laptop case is too impersonal and cheap, a new wallet...well, it's not enough." She rested her forehead against his. "Give me one idea. Please?"

Hotch just shakes his head, kissing Emily's parted lips instead. "Em...why? I don't need anything other than you and Jack. You two make me happy to be a father. I don't need any expensive gifts for that," he said sweetly.

"I may always be stubborn, but you've always been so hypocritical." Emily's eyes flashed with mirth. "Don't you remember Mother's Day?" she reminded. "I told you numerous times I didn't want anything, and your interpretation of 'nothing' was a pair of diamond teardrop earrings." She moved her lips to the corner of his mouth. "And as sweet as you are, and as much as I love the earrings - did I need them? No. Yet you always insist on spoiling me."

"That's different, Emily," Hotch brushed off with a flick of his wrist.

"Why?" She bit her lip coyly, laughing under her breath. "Because I'm a woman?"

"I..." Her bubbling laughter, louder now, caught him around the heart. "That's not what I meant."

"Uh huh," she teased. "Sure. But seriously, Aaron...you can have whatever you want." The sheer seduction in her voice made a coil of lust spring through Hotch's body. "Absolutely anything."

"Anything, huh?" he asked, playing along. "And, uh...what are my boundaries? Because 'whatever I want' opens room for a whole lot of...possibilities, Emily." Before she realized that his lips were no longer on hers, Hotch had taken the shell of her ear hostage between his teeth. "I might need some restraining."

Her dark gaze met his. "I only have one rule."

"And that would be?"

"Nothing too kinky until Jack is asleep."

Hotch maneuvered so that Emily was lying on top of him, draped across his bare chest. "I think I can live with that." They were silent for a while, with only a few contented hums and purrs from Emily as Hotch raked his fingers through her hair and scratched her scalp, until he spoke once more. This time, he grinned. "You know, now that I think about it, there actually is something I want for Father's Day."

Emily's eyes sparkled. _Finally_. "Tell me, Aaron."

"I want...to wake up late tomorrow morning with you in my arms," he said slowly, his voice like aged whiskey; smooth and warm and delicious. "I want to kiss you awake, tuck your hair away from your beautiful face, and make love to you with the windows open and the sunlight streaming in." He nodded to himself. "I think that sounds like the most perfect gift, what do you say?"

Emily let out a pleased sigh, her hand coming up to cup Hotch's stubbly cheek. "I think that can be arranged," she whispered.

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know." A pleased sigh - the first of many - slipped past Emily's lips as she felt Hotch's fingers ghost over the waistband of her panties, eventually ridding her of the them and tossing the scrap of lace elsewhere. His fingers continued hunting, searching, stroking, until -

_"Oh."_

- until he finally joined them as one.

~.~.~

Slowly but surely, Hotch was drawn from his restful sleep by the feeling of warmth against his back, seeping under his skin. It was nice; even through their closed blinds, the sun managed to peek through and bathe the room in a yellow morning glow. Yawning quietly, Hotch glanced down at the woman in his arms - and his breath caught in the back of his throat.

He had always known Emily was beautiful; he made sure to tell her as often as possible. But seeing her curled up against his side, using his shoulder as her pillow... 'beautiful' fell pitifully short. Unable to help himself, Hotch fitted his lips to hers and kissed her languorously, his heart swelling as her eyelashes fluttered and cast enchanting shadows across her relaxed features. His Father's Day wish had come true.

She was absolutely magnificent.

A little moan rattled around in the back of Emily's throat before she forced herself awake and kissed her husband back with lazy adoration. "I'm surprised Jack is still asleep," she murmured against his cheek.

"I'm glad he is; I wanted a couple minutes alone with you," he returned, his voice husky now.

Emily smiled brilliantly. "But you had several moments alone with me last night." She paused. "And the night before that, and the night before that..." Nevertheless, she held his head in place at the base of her throat as his kisses reached a dizzying intensity. "Oh, I see," she breathed. "Someone wants his gift."

Hotch chuckled, his chest rumbling with the sound. "I'd be a liar if I said I didn't."

"Well, then let me go get it." Before he could stop her, Emily had already climbed out of bed and was searching at the back of their linen closet, leaving Hotch's arms tragically bereft.

"I thought I told you not to get me anything," Hotch playfully chided, enjoying the view of Emily's shapely ass as she bent over the fairly large bad that contained his present.

She snorted. "And I thought I told you that you're a hypocrite." Rejoining him, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Now open your presents."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted. Without much further fanfare, Hotch reached blindly into the midnight blue gift bag, his eyebrows drawing together as his fingers brushed against something made of glass. Curious, he pulled the object out - and smiled. "Oh, wow, Emily."

She, too, smiled as she watched him admiring the bottle. "Your favorite scotch," she said knowingly. "I remembered, did some researching, found a nice, conveniently nearby place to buy it." Emily cocked her head toward the last gift remaining. "I got you something else."

"I noticed." Hotch ran a hand over the smooth, chocolate brown leather of his new briefcase. The stitching was immaculate; it had undoubtedly been very expensive. "It's perfect, Em. Thank you so much."

"Open it."

He did, his curiosity piqued as he saw a large handwritten card in the middle. Hotch read a few lines before meeting Emily's gaze; his heart swelled to the point of bursting. "You wrote me a love letter?" _God, she's adorable_. "Emily...you didn't have to," he finished softly, quietly.

"I wrote you a love note because I love you," she said simply, itching to comb her fingers through his coarse dark hair; itching to embrace him for the hundredth time.

He smiled once more. "Well, you know what?"

"What?"

Hotch kissed her until she was thoroughly pressed back against the pillows, her back bowed, her heart pounding, her chest heaving. "I love you, too," he panted. "So much. This..." he motioned to the presents, "_you're_ very sweet, Emily. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Aaron."

He hummed lustily. "Now, uh...think I can get the rest of my gift?"

Emily turned to kiss his palm as he brushed her mussed hair away from her eyes. "Well, yes, but you have to open the windows, don't you?"

_"Right._" This time, it was she who enjoyed the view before her, as Hotch sprung out of bed to work at the windows. When they were opened to his liking and he was back in bed, however, Emily had one final interruption.

"I have one more present for you," she crooned into his ear.

"Another?" Hotch pulled back to look her in the eye. "Sweetheart..."

Emily silenced him with a finger to his lips, then took one of his hands in hers. "Don't worry about it. I didn't spend too much money on it, and it's nothing too big. In fact..." her eyes began to sting as she placed their twined hands on her taut stomach, "in fact, it's very, _very_ small."

It was a while before her words truly sank in. When they did, Hotch's eyes went wide. "Emily," he said slowly, dazedly, "darling, are you -" He leaned in close, even closer than before, then swallowed thickly. "Are you pregnant?"

Emily gave him a watery smile as he gathered her into a tight, crushing bear hug. "Yeah," she breathed out, laughing blissfully at the astounded expression on his handsome face.

"When you told me I could have anything I wished for as my gift, I'll admit, a baby girl or a baby brother for Jack crossed my mind, but..." Hotch's voice broke. "Never did I imagine you'd actually be pregnant." He buried his face in her perfumed hair. "Oh my God..."

Emily's teary eyes met his. "You're going to be a daddy again," she said huskily; and they were the sweetest words he had ever heard.

He showered her with kisses as he blanketed her body with his, his hands framing either side of her gorgeous face. "I love you so much," he managed, his mind racing. _A baby,_ he thought in awe. _We're having a baby._ "This...is the greatest gift."_  
_

"I know," Emily murmured, before letting him kiss her senseless. "Happy Father's Day, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Hotch whispered in earnest.

And then, with Emily pulled flush against him, he claimed his final gift.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Reviews are love! Please spare me a minute to tell me a minute to tell me what you think; ************no matter long or short, signed or anonymous, **your feedback is the best inspiration and motivation for me. Thanks in advance. And Happy Father's Day! :)


End file.
